


Popsickles

by Renjy (Mauness)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Popsickles, outdoor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Les Mis summer exchange in 2016. Finished on laptop. To be updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourwings/gifts).



My parents might think that i don’t listen to them,but i do. I really just don’t liek to go outside that much. I’ rather dissapear into a book than go outside. I just don’t need many friends to feel happy. I am fine the way I am. However, mom and dad expect me to go outside more. They want me to socialize. I sigh annoyed, when mom asks em if I want to go outside with her.Then our doorbell rings. Mom opens the door. ‘Hi Joly! Nice to see you. Shall I call Jean for you?’  
I already wlk towards the door. ‘Mom. Jehan sounds better,’  
Then I look at Joly. ‘Hey!’ I say. ‘My mom gave me money for buying popsicles, since i finally can come outsdide again Do you wnat to coem with me? It would eb fun!’  
Well, I do like popsicles. And it would make mom happy. ‘Allright,’ I say.  
Joly smiles immidiately. I fetch my jacket and put on my shoes, then I go outside with Joly.  
  
‘So you’re better then?’ I ask.  
‘Luckily,’ Joly smiles. ‘And now i fainally can try out the new flavour.’


End file.
